


Diente de León

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hades - Freeform, Muro de los Lamentos, POV Eagle Marin, POV Leo Aiolia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Situado en el momento en que los 12 caballeros derriban el muro de los lamentos en la saga de Hades. One Shot.
Relationships: Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia
Kudos: 1





	Diente de León

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

_Aioria_

Por fin estamos reunidos los 12 caballeros del zodiaco. Aquí estoy, hombro a hombro con todos mis hermanos para ejecutar una nueva labor; los doce juntos derribaremos el muro de los lamentos.

Seiya y los otros ya se han alejado por instrucciones de Dokho. Aquellos chicos no tienen idea de lo que va a suceder, pero nosotros sabemos que la hora ha llegado. Confiero a ellos la misión de proteger a nuestra diosa, confío en su triunfo.

Nos ponemos en formación y Aioros tensa su flecha en el arco. Puedo escuchar mi respiración y la de los demás. Y en medio de este silencio palpable, pienso en ella…

Me hubiera gustado verla antes de venir aquí, haberle dicho unas cuantas cosas pero todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de nada. Supongo que será en otra vida. El rostro enmascarado de mi pelirroja aparece en mi mente y sonrío. Me dejo envolver en la fortaleza que me da, en el valor que ella me inspira.

Me hubiera gustado que Marín supiera que fue en ella en lo ultimo que pensé antes de que mi vida se extinguiera.

* * *

_Marín_

— Aioria… —susurró, llevándome las manos al pecho. Lo he sentido, algo ha pasado—. Entonces es verdad que todos ustedes fueron al hades —murmuro para mi. Algo me recorre de pies a cabeza y me lanzo a correr desesperada—. Aioria —repito una y otra vez mientras corro. Cuando llego al lugar, ni siquiera la majestuosidad de la casa de Leo me intimida, no me importa en este momento así que entro estrepitosamente —. ¡AIORIA! —grito llamándolo, aunque sé que es inútil, no está… lo he sentido. Lo único que recibo en respuesta es mi propio eco.

Sigo corriendo y cruzo la casa. Al salir me encuentro con un día bastante soleado y con la quietud de un santuario vacío. Aquella calma cala los huesos. No hay nadie, ellos no están.

Doy unos cuantos pasos mas y encuentro un pequeño jardín que reposa antes de que comience el camino hacia la casa de virgo.

Mis rodillas fallan, me dejo caer y las lágrimas se derraman debajo de mi máscara. Agradezco que nadie esté en ese lugar para verme en ese estado.

Aquel jardín no es tan grande como el de Afrodita, pero tiene hermosos y pequeños botones de flores y rosas. Sin embargo una sola planta es la que reposa en medio de aquel prado; ver aquel diente de león es tan irónico que duele. Me quedo ahí admirándolo hasta que el viento sopla fuerte y lo deshace, llevándolo por pedazos a otra parte.

Involuntariamente doy un golpe en el suelo, sé que ya no puedo hacer nada más… ya no soy capaz de percibir el cosmos de Aioria.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 21/10/2014 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
